The present invention relates to a method of aligning a golf ball with a golf club and a golf club with alignment indicia
In order for a golfer to improve his or her score, the golfer must be able to exercise control over the placement of the ball in relation to a target. There are various methods of alignment and golf clubs with indicia for alignment for making straight shots, but very little to aid a golfer in intentionally placing a shot from the left or from the right to a target.
What is required is a method of alignment and a golf club with indicia for alignment that will aid a golfer in ball placement in relation to a target.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a golf club which includes a shaft having a gripping end and a remote end. A club head is secured to the remote end of the shaft. The club head has a top and a striking face. Alignment indicia are provided in the form of a first straight line and a second straight line positioned in spaced apart relation on the top of the club head. The first straight line and the second straight line diverge as they approach the striking face. The first straight line is closer to the shaft than the second straight line.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of aligning a golf ball with a golf club. A golf club with alignment indicia is provided substantially as described above. In order to strike a golf ball from a first side of a target toward the target, a circumferential edge of the golf ball is positioned against the striking face of the club head in alignment with the first straight line. In order to strike a golf ball from a second side of a target toward the target a circumferential edge of the golf ball is positioned against the striking face of the club head in alignment with the second straight line.
A controlled angular impact with the ball so as to place a shot from a position to the left side or right side of a target toward the target, is a subtle movement. If the golfer overadjusts he or she will end up hooking or slicing the golf ball out of bounds. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the first straight line and the second straight line diverge at an angle of between 2 and 5 degrees.